Someone To Love Me
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Everything revolves around Risa. Riku hates it and decides to do something about it, while her condition grows worse.


_**Ring... Ring...**_

_' Moan.'_

Two hands reached for the alarm clock in the middle of their beds. They got up.

" Morning, Risa."

" Morning, Riku."

Riku and Risa got dressed in their school uniform and went off to school. They were excited.

_**' Come on Daisuke! Don't you want to go to school so we can see Risa?'**_** Dark yelled.**

" Yeah, I know that. But today is White Day. I want to look presentable so I can give these to Risa." Daisuke said as he raised up a bouquet of white lilies in his hand towards the mirror.

_**' Okay! Can we go now?!'**_Dark was so impatient when it came to his love, Risa. They headed off for school.

Risa and Riku arrived at the school and saw Satoshi Hiwatari.

" Hey, Satoshi!!" Risa said waving over at him. Riku looked over at Satoshi, she just hated him. She went to her seat after that.

" Hey, Ms. Harada." Satoshi greeted Risa. He looked over at the other twin and wondered why Riku always gave him a cold glare.

Daisuke came into class. Riku looked up and blushed. There, the object of her affection, came into the classroom, holding a bouquet of flowers. WHOA.. hold on there. Bouquet of flowers?

_' Is that for me?'_ Riku thought. Daisuke looked over at her direction, but he wasn't looking at her. Daisuke was looking at Risa, her twin sister, his crush.

Riku readied herself to accept the bouquet from Daisuke, when she saw him going up to Risa, who sat next to her on the other aisle.

" Wow! Is this for me?" Risa cried taking the flowers that were handed to her by Daisuke. " Thanks, Daisuke!"

Daisuke blushed. He took out a white ribbon from his pant pocket and tied it to her hair. Risa squealed with joy and hugged the blushing boy.

Unknown to everyone in the classroom, Satoshi scowled.

_' Daisuke...'_ Satoshi thought. He got up from his seat and walked over to Risa who was crowded with the rest of the class. The students moved back as they saw Satoshi walking over to them. The girls were crying out, " Sat-kun!!" But Satoshi paid no mind to them. He took out a white ribbon also, identical to Daisuke's ribbon and tied it to Risa's hair also. The girls were jealous of Risa.

Riku, who was the only one who never got out from her seat saw the scene next to her. She turned away and looked out the window.

_' Why does the world always revolve around Risa?'_ Riku thought sadly. Then her vision began to blur and dizziness came over her.

Everyone was still focused on the love triangle in the middle of the crowd, didn't notice Riku looking a bit pale. Suddenly they heard something hit the floor. They looked over at the noise and they found their classmate, Riku lying on the floor unconscious.

" Riku!" Risa cried. She pushed past people and went over to her sister. " Riku? Are you alright?"

" Riku?" Daisuke said. He was very worried. " Risa, I'll carry her to the Nurse's Office."

" Okay," Risa said as she helped Satoshi carry Riku onto Daisuke's back. Daisuke piggy-back Riku all the way to the Nurse's Office.

_' What happened, Riku? Please be all right.'_ Daisuke thought as he turned the corner and entered the Nurse's Office.

" What happened, Daisuke?" The nurse asked.

" I don't know. Riku, she just collapsed." Daisuke explained.

" Okay, just leave it to me. Go on back to class now, Daisuke." The nurse said. Daisuke excused himself from the room and went to class. Daisuke sat down in his seat.

_' Riku...'_ Daisuke thought sadly. When it was lunch time, he went to the Nurse's Office to check up on Riku and to know why Riku had collapsed so sudden like that.

" Oh, she was just tired that's all." the Nurse explained. But that wasn't the case at all.

**Flashback**

_Riku took the City Bus to the hospital. She's been having some symptoms. Riku just wanted to check them out. Even her sister doesn't know that she went to the hospital to have a check-up. The doctor came in with the results. Riku had Cancer._

**End of Flashback**

Riku woke up.

_' Where am I? Oh right, school. The only wish I have before I die is for someone to love me.'_ Riku thought. She decided to rest for a while before she was ready to go to class. After 20 minutes into the next class, she decided to go. The nurse gave her a pass. Riku went to class.

Afterschool, Risa went after her sister who didn't wait for her like other times. She was walking ahead, deep in thought.

_' I didn't even get a Valentine's Day Card... Or a white ribbon. Risa always gets everything.' _Riku thought angrily.

" Hey, Riku!! Wait up!" Risa yelled waving her hands above her head. Riku heard her and she stopped, waiting for her twin sister to catch up.

" Are you okay, Riku?! You scared me this morning." Risa said.

" It's nothing to worry about, Risa. Let's just go home, okay?" Riku said with a reassuring smile.

" Okay!" Risa said and they both went home.

_' She almost scared me today!' _Daisuke thought.

_**' Risa?! What happened!" **_**Dark yelled.**

" Chill. It wasn't her. It was about Riku. She collapsed, today during homeroom. I never saw her like that. I was never so scared in my life." Daisuke said.

_**' Don't tell me you like Riku now, Daisuke?' **_**Dark said.**

" I don't know. I love Risa. Right?" Daisuke whispered. Then they both went to sleep.

Satoshi was at home, the lamp was on, illuminating a shadow across his face. He thought back to the event at school; Riku collapsing. He just couldn't shake it off.

_' This isn't normal. There's something Riku isn't telling us.'_ Satoshi thought.

_**' Do you love Riku, Satoshi?' **_**Krad asked.**

" ..." Satoshi just switched off the light and went to bed without a thought back to the voice in his head.

At the Harada's, Riku was again in pain.

_' Just end it already. Why don't I end this pain?'_ Riku thought.

Night for Riku Harada was a long and painful one. Morning came the next day. School started just like any day, at least it was for everyone except for Satoshi. He kept a close eye on Riku. Riku saw Satoshi staring at her a few seats away in the back.

_' Do I have something in my hair?'_ Riku thought. _' No way. Maybe he's just looking over at Risa.'_

Class was finally over. Everyday for the next two years, Satoshi kept a close eye on Riku, but she didn't show any signs of what happened on White Day. It was their last year of High School, before school had started, Riku snuck out of her house to do a check-up at the nearby hospital.

She was struck with the news of her illness.

" Miss Harada, you only have about 6 months to live at the most. At least make the most of it." Her doctor told her. Riku nodded absentmindedly.

Riku went to class, she was glad that this year, no one knew her or of the accident. She was free from Riku, Daisuke and of course, Satoshi. Even Takashi most of all.

Two months passed by without them knowing what was to become of her. Satoshi daydreaming right through Algebra II thought about Riku and became more and more suspicious each day. Daisuke was in Risa's class. He went over to Risa, hoping to find out anything, anything at all about Riku.

" Hey, did you find out what really happened to Riku?" Daisuke whispered. Risa turned to Daisuke. She was way too up closed, their noses almost touching. Daisuke's cheek turned a shade of pink.

" No... and I'm worried. This has gone on for two years and she didn't say a word about it ever since." Risa whispered back.

" ..." Daisuke couldn't find anything to say to that.

Another month had passed and they still didn't find out about Riku's illness.

_' I'm going to die... I'm glad that it's going to be my death when it's snow out.'_ Riku thought.

Christmas was coming close. At the Harada's house, Risa kept pestering Riku about her collapsing two years ago. Riku didn't give in, she closed herself from her.

" Riku! Riku! I just want to know what's wrong! I'm your sister aren't I?" Risa yelled, pounding on Riku's door.

_' No... You're not my sister anymore, Risa. __**Never**__. You always get your way. Why am I the unlucky one?'_ Riku thought as sleep came over her.

**Dream**

_' Where am I?' Riku said and she saw her sister._

_" Risa? Risa!" Riku yelled, running over to the younger girl, but she felt that she wasn't getting far. Then she was two silhouettes beside her twin sister. The shadows from the two others were lifted, Riku gasped at who they were._

_' Satoshi?! Daisuke?!' Riku thought._

_" Satoshi!! Daisuke!! Risa!! Over here! Wait!" Riku yelled, she wasn't moving at all._

_' Why? Why can't I move?' Riku thought. _

_Risa, Satoshi and Daisuke all turned to face her. Riku stopped her actions._

_" It's best, Ms. Harada, if you were gone." Satoshi cruely told her. Riku just bit her lip. Satoshi was always like this, why did this surprise her now?_

_" Yeah, Riku. Ever since Mom and Dad died, you always seem like you're the boss. If you're out of the picture, then I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, without you always criticizing the way I do things!" yelled Risa._

_Riku couldn't believe that Risa felt this way about her. Then her eyes landed on Daisuke._

_" Riku. You're the nicest person I met," Daisuke said. Riku smiled. " but you keep getting in our way! If you die, me and Risa will get on with our lives without you bothering us!" Daisuke yelled, his face full of fury. Riku felt the impact of his words. It stung her, hurted her so much._

_" __**NOW GO ON AND DIE!!**__" They all yelled._

**End of Dream**

Riku shot up in bed.

_' This can't be happening..'_ Riku thought as suddenly, nausea over came her and she fell off the bed with a thud.

Risa, across the hall heard the THUD. She rushed over and yanked the door open, glad that it wasn't locked. Risa saw her sister on the floor. She went over to Riku's body to make sure that she just accidentally fell off the bed, but she swaw that this was serious. She was unconscious! Risa ran downstairs and dialed 911. Risa ran back upstairs and stayed by her side all the way to the hospital until the point where the doctors weren't allowed people other than the patient to enter.

Risa went out to the waiting area and decided to call Daisuke, Takeshi and Satoshi. They came 20 minutes later and Riku still didn't come out from the ER.

" What happened, Risa?!" Takeshi said.

" I-It's Riku! She's collapsed again! This time, it was worse than the last." Risa cried.

" How?" Daisuke asked. Risa was still sobbing into her hands.

_' Riku, Please make it.'_ Satoshi thought.

The doctor finally came out after an hour of waiting frantically. Risa ran up to the doctor.

" So?! Is she going to be alright?! Please tell me!" Risa cried. Takeshi held the raving girl back.

" Please doctor, we need to know." Daisuke asked.

The doctor looked down with a sigh and said, " Do you want the truth?"

" Risa?" Satoshi asked as he looked over at the crying girl. Risa met his gaze and nodded.

" Yes." Satoshi said with confidence.

" Ahem...About Riku Harada, she's not going to make it." The doctor said.

Risa cried harder as she fell to her knees. " NO! Please! There's got to be some way for her to live! Please, Doctor! You have to save her! She's all I have. Without her, I..." She went back to crying.

" She's been hooked up to machines for now. But sooner or later, it will fail her." The doctor explained.

" What caused this?" Daisuke asked.

" She didn't tell you?" The Doctor said a bit surprised.

The four of them shook their head.

" She has Heart Failure." The doctor told them.

" Why, Riku?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Risa cried, sobbing some more.

" Could we... see her?" Daisuke asked.

The doctor nodded and he led them to her room. They went inside, the scene shocked them all. Riku was in bed, a tube was in her mouth, an IV drip was attached to her arm. Riku lay there in bed, as if she was in peace.

Risa slowly went over to her, while the boys stayed at their spots in the corner of the room. The doctor left them go over this in private.

" Riku? Sis... it's me... Risa. Riku?" Risa fell to her knees and started crying over Riku's body. Takeshi and the others came over to her.

" Huh?" Risa blinked away her tears as she lifted her head up to stare at the thing clutched in her sister's left hand.

It was a piece of paper. Risa took it out of her hands and unraveled it. It was a letter from her sister.

" What is it, Risa?" Takeshi asked peering over the girl's shoulder's to look at what she found.

Risa held up the letter for the boys to see. " A letter..." She looked at Riku. " From Riku."

" Well, read it." Daisuke said.

" _Dear Risa,_

_When you read this, you probably know that I might not make it. I want you to know that you can make me mad at times, but you're always there for me. But I guess, I can never have my wish: For someone to love me. While I'm confessing, I've had a crush on Daisuke since forever..." _Risa stopped reading and turned to look at the red-haired boy who was shocked as everyone in the room.

_' Riku..'_ Daisuke thought.

Risa continued with the letter, "_... but I guess, you beat me to it, sis. You have him. You have Daisuke Niwa. If Daisuke is listening, I want him to know that he should treat Risa with respect and don't you __dare__ make her cry. Or I'll track him down! Oh yeah, about Satoshi Hiwatari... Sorry. I never meant to be cold to him. He was always that way with me. I could never find out why he was always like that with me. So, sorry! _

_Your Sister,_

_Riku Harada"_

Risa sobbed again. The boys all hung their heads in shame.

THE END.


End file.
